What a Knight
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: Nightwing takes a day off from patrol. However, on his way to freedom there are threats popping out of nowhere. He also gets a visit from Poison Ivy. What does she want from him?


**This is a short story I wrote about Dick. My friends wanted me to write one about Dick, due to the fact he's their favorite Robin. Now don't get ****me wrong, ****but I don't actually have a favorite to be honest, but if I got to spend a day with one of them, I would have to go with Tim. What!? ****All right, you caught me r****ed handed. Tim is my favorite Robin, but I still like the others, but Tim is my number 1. ****Hope you like it. Oh and some words will ****be misspelled, so ignore it. Please review!**

**Dick's POV**

**~Critic**

* * *

**_Disclaimer-I do not own New York and Batman._**

It was chilly that night on patrol at New York city. The frosty breeze against my face. There was nothing juvenile happening, so I decided it was time for me to eat. What!? A guy has to eat you know! I went back to my apartment, and changed into something more comfortable. I changed into a dark blue jean, black shirt, a jacket and cap, and soldier boots. I grabbed my wallet, and walked out. I put my hands in the jacket pocket, when sudennlt I was dragged to an alley.

"Hey there handsome." said a prositute in a flirty voice, but I can also hear trouble in her voice. She wore a red dress that reaches down to her thigh, makeup, a bit too much makeup if you ask me, and even though she's hiding it from me, I can still see that pocket knife.

"Bye." I said. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer to her.

"That's rude. What's wrong, don't you want to have some fun?" She asked, her skinny fingers making its way to my chest. I slapped her hand away, and said.

"The fun that I want is to get away from you, and eat something." I shoved her away, and made my way out of here, that's when I heard her charging at me, I turned around, and flipped her over.

She took out the knife, and tried to stab me. I dodged most of her attempts to kill me, until she got me on the shoulder. I yell, and took out the knife, and then I punched her on the face, knocking her unconscious. She wants her fun, she can have it with other men, but I'm not that guy. I covered my shoulder, with a towel, to prevent me from having blood lost. How did I get a towel you might ask, well that's because I'm always prepared when things like this happen. I have my battarang, knock out gas, and smoke pellets. It's a little something Bruce prepared me and the others. Bruce is always prepared you know. I went to a nearby hospital, and guess who I met? Mrs. Brown, aka Stephanie's mom!

"Is something wrong Mr. Grayson?" she asked.

"Actually there is Mrs. Brown. I got a nasty wound on my shoulder, and I need someone to help me or else I might die because of blood lost."

"Let's see what I can do."

"Thanks Mrs. Brown."

She took me to a room, and ordered me to sit down. She took out the medical box from the cabinet, and started cleaning my wound with idione. It burned, but not that much. I got use to that feeling ever since I was a kid. I remember that when I was six, it was the first time my dad taught me how to use a trapeze. I remembered that I would fall during the small obstacles, and I would get cuts. My mom would get the idione, and clean it. I would whine, and tell me mom that I'm fine, but did she listen? Of course not. Ah, now those were the days. I was to busy thinking about my parents, that Mrs. Brown already sew my shoulder.

"That's good enough. You were an excellent patient."

"Thanks Mrs. Brown."

"Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get that wound in the first place?"

"It's sort of a long story Mrs. Brown, and I have somewhere to go right now."

"Sorry about thar Mr. Grayson, but be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Brown."

I was getting hungry, so I ran all the way to the steakhouse, which was only 5 yards away from me. I licked my lip, and my stomach growled. It's eating time! That's when I spotted a whole bunch of guys torturing a woman. They were only 6 of them, so it won't take that long. I changed into my costume, and run to the defenseless lady. One of them saw me, and ran. His gang turned around to see who made that guy scared, and once they saw me, they ran away. Cowards.

"Are you okay ma'm?"

"I will be right after this." Wait, I regonize that voice. Before I can even think, she kissed me. Not on the cheek, but the lips. Suddenly I felt dizzy, and I heard her laugh. Her voice, her kiss, dizziness. She's Poison Ivy! And I just let her kiss me! Before I can do anything, I fainted. After what felt like an hour, I found myself tangled by Ivy's vine. I wonder how long I was really out? Hold on a sec! Where's Ivy?

"I see you finally awaken." _Found her._

"What do you want Ivy!?" I snarled.

"What I want is revenge! Your mentor has been giving me trouble at Gotham. Every time I attempt to help my poor babies, he comes and ruin it. I couldn't take another day at Arkham, so I escaped. That's when I got an idea. He destroys my baby, and now I destroy his!" Ivy said. She's insane, but not as insane as Harley. What does Harley see in that clown?

"So your using me."

"I'm afraid so. Once Batman arrives and try to save you, I will permanetly make him my slave." Poison Ivy said.

"Is that so Ivy?" I looked up to see Batman. He glided down, and was standing right next to me.

"Let's play!" Ivy said. Next thing I knew, Batman was slapped by another vine! Batman took out a battarang, and exploded the plant. Ivy screamed, and laid on her knees. I took this oppurtunity to free myself. After a minute, I finally freed myself. Batman destroyed every single one of Poison Ivy 'babies'. Ivy tries to run away, but I tackled her down, and knocked her out cold with the help of my eskrima. I held my hand out for Bruce, and he took it.

"What took you too long?" I asked.

"Let's just say I had a very long night." Bruce said. We gave Ivy to Commisioner Gordan, who will most likely take her back to Arkham. As usual, me and Bruce magicaly dissapeared before the Commisioner can talk to us.

"How was your day?" Bruce asked.

"Same as usual." It was silent at that moment. Until a growl interupted.

"What was that?" I asked. I know that didn't came from my stomach.

"My stomach." Bruce answered. I think I was dreaming, 'cause I thought I saw a shade of red on Bruce's face.

"...Um? You want to go to this steakhouse I was suppose to go to?" I said, this is really getting awkward.

"...Okay."

"Great! You're paying!"

**_*Steakhouse*_**

"This is so..good!" I yelled. Bruce was eating his third rib. He had a whole bunch of BBQ sauce on his face. I've never seen him like this! I need to show this to Alfred! I quickly took a picture, and Bruce didn't even see that. My day just went from bad, to worst, to awkward, to awesome! This is so going on facebook!

_***The Next Day***_

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred."

"Look at what I found on Facebook." Alfred showed it to Bruce, and then Bruce yelled DICK! Bruce got out of the mansion, and is trying to track down Dick. Alfred stayed in the mansion, looking at the picture in awe.

"Nicely done Master Dick." Alfred smiled.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I make Dick act childish, but that's the way I see him. He was raised at a circus. A fun, and childish place, except the clowns. ****GOD I HATE CLOWNS! And don't forget to review! :D Try reading my story call "A Miracle or a Dream" It's as good as this one.**

**~Critic**


End file.
